


Her punishment

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, homless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: A man decides to let homeless men enjoy his spoiled brat of a wife.
Kudos: 12





	Her punishment

Her punishment  
I saw her walking, her usual flair of the spoiled Princess that she is. Her long blonde hair swished around in her perfect waves, her short mini skirt of a soft pink Hawaiian dress fluttered as she walked in her tall sparkly stripper heels, her clear and smooth skin was made up perfectly with thick makeup, her nails and toenails were painted a pink and blue leopard print a with gold and diamond jewels, her large breasts bounced as she walked while her slim tummy easily accented her bouncy ass.  
She was a vision of beauty and perfection. But not for long.  
I followed her as she walked carrying her clutch bag of gold my shorts shuffled easily hiding my semi hard cock, I was so excited at the thought of her punishment and she has absolutely no idea.  
My sculpted muscular torso was well defined behind my blue polo shirt and my steps clacked against the concrete in my brown loafers.  
It was a perfectly warm day with a cool wind.  
“Your so slow.” She growled at me again as we walked down the streets viewing the shops around us.  
“Sorry, its just a really nice day.” I said as she tried to enter a shop, but I just walked on.  
“Why aren’t we stopping? I need to buy a new dress I haven’t shopped in a week, which is practically a crime because I can’t be seen wearing the same outfit way to often.” She bitched as I held her hand and pulled her away.  
“Because I don’t feel like shopping today, I just want to walk.” I growled back at her. I hated that this is who she has become, I really liked her when we met in college but over the past year she has changed so much and now I knew why, and I don’t like it one bit. Especially what she did to me.  
I saw the crossroads and instantly headed down the street that was obviously not the usual way to go for people of my status.  
“Wait, Cedric that’s the homeless street.” She said with a voice of disgust while trying to pull me away, but I held onto her hand strongly making her follow me.  
“I know but come on. It would be interesting to see it wouldn’t it?” I said with a voice laced with curiosity and my deep tone held authority which she easily ignored since it doesn’t affect her anymore.  
Not since she met him.  
The homeless street was basically a shanty town f back alleys in between tall buildings of abandoned apartments or office buildings, though some of them were still in business but they were horrible apartments for cheap prices.  
As I began walking through the long alleys of homeless people and their tents she cowered to my back, I went slower and waited, there must be at least one that will say something.  
They all were watching but no one said anything other then the usual of asking for money, and I couldn’t help but glare at the stupid bitch behind me that scoffed while I took out the large rolls of bills from my pocket and began handing out as much money as I could left an right.  
“Cedric Babe what are you doing?” She scoffed at me as my large roll of hundreds was beginning to dwindle down to nothing so she took the initiative to try and grasp it from me.  
“I am helping those In need.” I said keeping the money out of her reach before easily unwrapping it then sending it into the air then she could only watch as thousands of dollars rained down letting the homeless begin to cry and praise joy at me.  
But then I grew pissed as the brat started snatching what she could.  
I marched over to her.  
“Do not touch me.” She growled at an old man after she grabbed a hundred-dollar bill that he was about to grab.  
“You are way too pretty to be that ugly ma’am.” The older man growled at her while she began to stuff the money down her dress with a growl.  
Finally, someone said something.  
“I agree.” I growled making her look up at me.  
“You’re kidding me right? These people are all just lazy fuckers who will use your money on drugs and alcohol. Why would you be so stupid as to let them have your hard-earned money?” She practically yelled at me but all I did was glare at her. Then to my happiness I saw them my partners were all standing in the close vicinity and glared at the bitch then looking back at the older man who was glaring at her while she continued to stuff the money in her dress, I smirked in happiness at what was about to happen to this spoiled brat.  
“Excuse me miss, but I was a veteran in the war, and I am only homeless because of an injury and my pension wont cover my expenses.” The older man said in dejection but all she did was scoff at him and roll her eyes while turning away.  
“Well I appreciate your service my good man.” I said to him with a smile as I held out my arm and keeping her next to me so that she could not walk away.  
“Well thank you young man and thank you for the donations.” He said happily with a smile at me but then a disappointed glare at her before turning and was about to walk away.  
“You should work on your priorities young lady. I’m sure your father raised you better.” He said before walking away.  
“Tell me sir.” I said calling out to him as I held her close which she felt it as a move of protection, but it really wasn’t.  
The older man turned around to look at me, his eyes were green and his salt and pepper hair was long and choppy which means he has been homeless for a while and cuts his hair and his beard when it gets too long. He wore a green filthy shirt with a simple jacket and a black beanie, his blue jeans were torn in some places and patched up in others with spots of dirt then his boots were the same style but different colors one was black and looked a size bigger then the brown one on his other foot.  
He looked maybe in his fifties and I knew that this guy is the one I needed.  
“What life did you leave behind before going of to war?” I asked him making him smile and he began his story, of how he was a young buck named Edgar in his 30s when he joined the army, leaving behind his pregnant wife, he fought for many years until returning home to find his wife with 2 more children while enraptured with another man and after the divorce she took his money leaving him with almost nothing.  
“You have had quite a hard life.” I commented as many other men had gathered around and they all began to reminisce about their lives in the army.  
“Well thank you young man.” He said with gratefulness, I looked over at Angel and she looked so bored and just stared at her nails.  
“Well then. Allow me to help you where I can.” I said making the men smiles as they happily cheered with thankfulness thinking I meant the money.  
But when I grabbed Angel and pulled her to my front they all looked stunned and unsure of what to do, though their chivalry kind of kicked in.  
“What are you doing, boy?” Edgarquestioned me as Angel struggled.  
“Let me go Cedric.” She growled at me as I began pulling at the top of her dress.  
“I wont let you be selfish, Angel.” I growled in her ear before I finally grasped her dress then with good force I ripped the dress apart from the buttons.  
She shrieked and tried to cover herself while I easily pulled out the money that she stole and just threw it all at the men who easily caught it happily. I enjoyed feeling her large breasts bounce I I ran my hands over them and feeling for hidden money.  
“Stop it.” She said trying to push me off but I finally let her go when I felt that she was now empty of money.  
“I can’t believe you did that to me.” She growled at me as she pulled her dress closed over her buxom breasts that weren’t covered by a bra.  
“Thank you for the donation ma’am.” The older man said happily which she scoffed at them.  
“Yeah like I had a choice.” She said crossing her arms over her chest trying to cover herself.  
“And thank you for giving us a show as well, you have a great set of tits on you.” Another man said making the other men whistle in agreement while I laughed.  
“You perverted assholes.” She growled turning towards me.  
“Can we please go now.” She begged me with a cute pouty lip thinking that her cuteness will work on me.  
“No,” I said firmly while looking at her with authority.  
“Well, I am leaving, with or without you, and you can forget about having sex with me for a while you jerk, your lucky I don’t dump you right here and now.” She said with a spiteful growl before trying to walk away and with a smirk I looked at my hidden partners who all rolled their eyes in exasperation of this little Princess.  
“I didn’t give you permission to leave.” I said as I grabbed her again and pulled her to my front and held her as she fought me.  
“I can do what I want, let me go.” She tried and the men got a little defensive against me.  
“Young man I suggest you let the lady go now.” Edgar warned me.  
“Yeah, because I do not consent how about that?” Angel growled but I ignored all of them.  
“Well did I give you consent when you gave up my children for adoption?” I sked holding her tightly and instantly she went still while the men got quietly, along with the rest of the homeless street.  
“What are you talking about?” She asked instantly going still with a quivering voice.  
“Didn’t think I would find out did you?” I asked her as I held her and my voice was laced with anger while I growled in her ear.  
“I’m so sorry.” She cried as she went completely slack in my grasp.  
“3 babies Angel. You gave up 3 of my children without even telling me that you were pregnant in the first place.” I said holding her tightly but not too tightly.  
The homeless men all looked at her with disdain.  
“Tell me what I can do to make it up to you please?” She begged as tears flowed down her face.  
But I knew she was just afraid of losing my money that came with having me.  
“Well for starters.” I said as I removed her arms from her chest.  
“Wait, what?” She questioned in slight fear as I pulled her slack arms to my back before handcuffing them while her dress was open but still covering her breasts.  
“Edgar, she is still lactating, aren’t you hungry?” I asked the man who gazed hungrily at Angel chest while I carefully reached around and opened her dress more to let her full breasts be within view of the hungry homeless men.  
Her pink nipples were as hard as diamonds and big as a button while her breasts were almost bursting full of milk.  
“Cedric?” She asked with a quiver.  
“You want my forgiveness then you will do as I say Angel. Because if you look at these gentlemen.” I said as they were all staring with unsurely of what to do.  
“When was the last time any of them have seen a woman? Let alone enjoyed the supple bosom of a woman. So submit to my whims Angel, give your consent, let them enjoy you and I shall forgive you.” I asked her as Edgar slowly stalked up to us and waited with another older man who said his name was Henry.  
“I-I gi-ve my con-consent.” She stammered, and no sooner that she did that Henry and Edgar gladly attached their bearded lips to her nipples and loudly sucked and moaning in satisfaction.  
Angel leaned back and moaned at the feeling of being suckled roughly by hungry men while their filthy hands held her breasts and squeezed off and on.  
“Do you feel it Angel?” I asked her as I rubbed my hard on against her ass.  
“Yes.” She moaned.  
“Do you know what the special internal mechanism of the breasts Angel?” I asked her huskily.  
“What do you mean?” She asked me half curiously.  
“When breast feeding the woman’s breast pulls in the saliva from the baby then makes milk based on the genetic makeup of the saliva.” I said to her ear and instantly she stiffened.  
“Wait that means?” She asked looking down at the smirking men who left her breasts letting to new men take their places and attached their hungry toothless gummy mouths to her nipples and suckled hungrily.  
“yes, these man who haven’t brushed their teeth in years and eat out of garbage cans are letting their saliva enter those large breasts of yours, can you feel the disgusting saliva infect your tits Angel?” I asked her as she whimpered with a few tears.  
“No, I resend my consent.” She said in fear.  
“Too late now.” I said as I pulled out a voice recorder and played her saying that she gives consent.  
“NO.” She lightly screamed before I chopped at her throat instantly silencing her making her cough as now, she is able to breathe but she wont be able to talk loudly or even scream for the next 3 hours.  
“Quiet now.” I said as she cleared her throat and tried to scream but it did not work.  
“Time for the next part.” I said as I reached under her dress to pull down her thong before ripping it off and throwing it into the small group of homeless men who caught the red frilly item and began sniffing the tiny cloth.  
“Edgar?” I called out to the poor pussy deprived man who looked at Angels dress while I slowly raised it and letting him see the pink bald pussy of Angel’s. She cried silently as her wetness leaked down her legs as her small clit poked out to wave hello.  
“Oh my.” He groaned as he stared at her.  
“Aren’t you still hungry? How long has it been since you’ve eaten a young bald pussy like this one?” I said before easily grasping Angel under her legs and hauled her up letting the group of homeless men gaze hungrily at the pink pussy that has been put in display for their viewing.  
“Much too long.” He said huskily while coming up to her, Angel cried silently but did not struggle.  
“Are you sure boy?” He asked as he stared longingly.  
“I’m sure, though she may be my wife, she gave me her pussy as my own on our honeymoon so I can do with it as I choose especially allow pussy deprived men enjoy it as a punishment.” I said happily.  
“How old is this pussy of hers?” He asked as a chair. Was pulled up and I sat down while holding her and Edgar kneeled to get a much better look and easier access without touching her just yet.  
“She is 21.” I said and within an instant Edgar pressed a hungry kiss to that pussy.  
He immediately groaned and Angel moaned in pleasure.  
“You feel it don’t you angel? His disgusting saliva and tongue kissing your clean, prim, and bald pussy.” I huskily growled in her ear as she whimpered and nodded, his tongue massaging her inner walls while his beard and lip tickled her clit which is what she hates, which is why she has always had her pussy bald because she hates how her pubic hair tickles her clit so to feel it from the disgusting beard of a hungry homeless man must be maddening.  
Then we watched as he pressed his long fingers pressed into her pussy and she arched her back when he pressed her button with skill, then when he went to suckle on that clit of hers, she began to ride his hand which told me that she was close.  
So, with slow movements I stood up.  
She groaned at the loss and he looked at me like a hungry puppy.  
“Not yet Edgar her pussy is hungry to and needs to be fed just like you need to feel a woman squeezing you.” I said happily as he gave me a smile while Angel went wide eyed while looking at me.  
Edgar quickly took my place in the chair and pulled out his cock and balls before gently rubbing it to attention.  
“Just look at that cock Angel.” I said to her as she shuddered and quivered in my grasp.  
“Look at how big he is, that large purple cock and his huge blue balls they haven’t felt the body of a woman in so long and look how they are covered in disgusting filth.” I told her as Edgar rubbed himself smearing the dirt, smegma, old urine, and precum all over getting himself ready.  
“And he is going to use that huge disgusting tool to infest and infect that clean, perfectly bald, and prim pussy.” I said, I felt her quiver in my grasp as I stepped up to Edgar then with ease as he held himself till he guided himself as I lowered her, she arched her back as her sensitive and clean pussy got touched by his large head, but I didn’t stop I kept lowering her at a quick pace while Edgar groaned in happiness as I finally let her drop, she groaned with a mostly silent scream as his disgusting cock found a home inside of her cheating pussy.  
I unlocked her handcuffs from behind my back then cuffed her again to wrap her arms around Edgar as he grabbed her and began fucking up into her, she leaned over his shoulder as she was like a small doll compared to his large stature.  
I stepped away as my partners came out of the hiding and they began taking photos as I did as well, Angel was lost in pleasure to notice.  
“Angel do you take this man as your husband?” I asked her after pressing record.  
“Oh, yes, yes. I do” She said barely noticing.  
“Edgar do you take this woman as your wife?” I asked the man, who looked at me and he easily caught on before replying.  
“Yes, I do.” He groaned as he fucked her hard but then I finally caught Angels attention when I said.  
“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.” I said making Angel snap at attention and seeing the people surrounding me before Edgar pulled her in for a kiss.  
She groaned as his disgusting mouth and tongue happily kissed her.  
“No, Cedric. You said you would forgive me if I did this.” She said as Edgar continued to bash into her though she tried to stop him it didn’t work.  
“I did forgive you for giving up my children without my consent, but I can’t forgive fidelity Angel.” I said affirmingly as I looked at my 2 partners.  
“You remember James?” I said pointing at the Latino man standing next to me who was looking down at her with disgust.  
“The Sugar Daddy you have been stealing money from while telling him that you were single since before our wedding and insisting that he wear a condom because you didn’t want kids.” She looked shocked at James who shook his head in exasperation.  
“Or what about Peter?” I said pointing at the African American man at my other side who held the folder I needed.  
“The young 18-year-old man who you claimed as your Sugar baby that you spoiled with not only James’ money but mine as well. Whom you also insisted on him wearing condom to ensure that you didn’t have kids on top of your hidden birth control, because I wanted kids and refused to wear a condom.” I growled out as Edgar made her turn around and made her lightly scream and groan with cries of pleasure as he was hitting her good spot.  
“Please stop.” She tried but no one was listening, especially when Henry kneeled down and began suckling her clit and 2 men came up and began suckling her breasts.  
“Sorry Angel, Edgar is your husband now and with your attitude that you had towards him I’m sure he would gladly teach you about not being prideful and happy with what you got while you live your life as the wife of a homeless man.” I said looking down at her.  
“No please. I promise to never do it again. We aren’t even divorced.” She tried while groaning as she was close to orgasm.  
“Actually, we are. I said as a smiling Peter handed me the folder which I happily took out the divorce papers.  
“As a graduated Lawyer of Harvard law school and your husband I was able to get your signature on the divorce papers a month ago and file them which means our divorce became official 20 minutes ago right when we entered this homeless town.”  
“NO!” She cried lightly but groaned as her orgasm was almost here.  
“And now that I am also an ordained minister as of the online class I took I was able to marry you off to this poor pussy deprived homeless man and I will be filing it to make it official of your marriage, and with the many evidence against you of cheating, lying, stealing money, and the giving away my children without my consent, you could try to get yourself out of here and sue me, but you wont win, Ever.” I said happily.  
“So now its up to you Edgar, send your old unused sperm deep into her fertile womb and make her your wife.” Peter said.  
“With… pleasure… UNGH.” Edgar said before groaning, Angel arched her back as as she orgasmed squeezing Edgars cock making him cum.  
“Good girl Angel, let his spunk infect that womb of yours.” James said happily as Edgar slumped in the chair loving his release as I walked up to him with the marriage license.  
“Sign here please to claim Angel as your wife.” I asked gently, Edgar happily grabbed the pen and signed his name under the husbands line next to Angels signature that I copied.  
“Now then Edgar here is your copy of the marriage license and the one for the courts as well.” I said giving him his copy and take the other for government filing.  
“Enjoy your new life Angel.” I said as James and peter agreed with me before walking off with our evidence and paperwork.  
“No please?” She tried getting up but was stopped by Edgar.  
“Now, Now my little wife, you still haven’t finished your duties, look at all of my friends.” Edgar said motioning towards his many homeless male friends who looked at her hungrily. As Edgar took her dress in hand and ripped it completely off of her body and threw it away, I picked it up as the other picked up her shoes that were also thrown away leaving her naked.  
“They all need your company.” Edgar said as he picked her up and stood up easily carrying her deeper into the homeless town where we watched as the many homeless men began running their filthy hands over her clean smooth skin and even in her perfectly styled hair making it dirty and most likely infested with lice.  
One by one they all took their turns with her as she began getting infected and infested by dozens of homeless disgusting cocks.  
It was a month later when I was sitting at home reading the paper as my children were playing in the living room while my nanny turned girlfriend made lunch that I was able to check up on Angel.  
She had become a local legend, many called her the Homeless whore and others the Angel of the Homeless, either way her legend is that she is a Heaven sent Angel who parades around the Homeless streets naked letting the homeless have their way with her to relieve themselves and have good luck because apparently those that had the chance at her are now doing well, especially her husband Edgar who is still officially married to her and is doing well in the middle class section with his new girlfriend but he forces her to live on the streets fucking men helping them become better people.  
I keep in touch with Edgar too apparently Angel gave him twins and each time she has given birth to a child the men are happy and pays Edgar for making them fathers.  
I think to myself I am glad that she is learning not to be selfish and spoiled because you never know when you will lose it all.


End file.
